imperialcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
French Empire
The French Empire, is a nation in Europe. The capital is Paris and the president is Dem1c France France, was founded on January 5th 2020 by its president, Dem1c. The French capital city is Paris. French outposts include the Antarctic end portal. Possessions town square]]The French Empire owns three beacons, along with the first Ender dragon egg after winning a war against Dublin and receiving the egg as payment for the Irish's equipment back. Its capital city (Paris) consists of an auto-brewer, an auto-smelter and a 16 spawner blaze farm, while its other main cities (Dublin and Vancouver) both respectively consists of a 50 (private) and a 12 (public) spawner blaze farm. War and peace Against the IDL The French Empire '''has mostly retained a peaceful state and has allied with most of Europe but its capital city Paris did go to war for a small (Very small (2 second)) time against the IDL. Ireland took casualties in the war due to the French (Grilledd specifically) outsmarting them with the overpowered drugs, Coke (Which were later removed and with good reason). After some negotiations, the Irish's equipment was returned at the cost of the first Dragon Egg and 400 gold. Both sides consider the war to be won by their nation and have nevertheless become allies. Against the ToastNation In a damned attempt at Irish-Boston, the Toasttown was met with the '''French, Irish and Japanese. After escaping back to their capital, the Toasttown hid behind doors. Waiting out the allied forces. As the German Empire watched on, negotiations were made and the war was ended in a stalemate. The Siege of Paris and Florida After the toxicity and harassment from Florida and the MADNIGGERS to the French Empire, '''Vancouver and Avalon, Florida eventually declared war on Paris. The French defeated Tripp and 14residents and took their shields as trophies. The French then successfully fended the remainders off and regained the gold that was lost and so, the siege of Paris was ended. Moments later, the capital city of Canada, Vancouver, was attacked by Qwikkspell (A member of a town in Florida called Westwend) for no apparent reason (Though it is thought that it was an attempt at more gold). A second attempt was made on Avalon of The Silk Road. Due to these incidents, the French merged with Canada and declared war against Westwend, the capital of Florida. Qwikkspell managed to fend off the French, but due to the unnecessary wars that had happened over the time period of 3 hours, and the town camping that had occured, Qwikkspell was temporarily banned for 1 week. '''Members Dem1c Dem1c is the president of the French Empire and serves as a major negotiator in trade and rare resource gathering. He had played in the old GlobeMC and was in the widely unknown nation Antarctic Empire. Littlegreenporg Littlegreenporg, a notable member of the French Empire is known for his major contribution to the construction of Paris. |left]] Grilledd Grilledd is 2nd in command in France and a coked-up dumbass. He also killed the Irish in the 2-second war. Greedypeople Greedypeople is in charge of the construction of Redstone contraptions and farms. Along with Jhonnybird, they've made a blaze grinder, spider farm, auto smelter and auto brewer. GlintHunter GlintHunter along with Greedypeople and Littlegreenporg is a builder for Paris. After whoop left the IDL and Glint was declared the new mayor of Dublin, he quickly became very good friends with the French Empire. After realizing none of his IDL members were active and he was in a lot of danger from the Teutonic Order, he left the IDL and joined Paris. He fought in the war against Florida and other nations. BubbleTFilms BubbleTFilms is the town leader of Vancouver and serves as a major negotiator in trade and adventuring, and also as a Vice-President for France. BubbleTFilms originally used to be the Nation leader of Canada (which consisted of 4 cities including Vancouver), but after the events of the war with Qwikkspell, the nation merged with the French Empire. SpicyShay SpicyShay is good at insulting people... Mi1k Mi1k is a toxic, hungry for war, extremist. In preparation for future wars (if any), he made an entire shulker box of Harming arrows.Category:Nations Category:European Nations